The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Under a current on-line transaction processing system (e.g., eBAY, Amazon, or Rent.com, etc.), an electronic listing (hereinafter “listing”) may be used to describe an offering of an item or service provided by a user (e.g., seller) for transaction. The listing may be composed by the user via a user interface to include keywords that describe the item or service and then it may be submitted to the on-line transaction processing system. The on-line transaction processing system may then provide the listing to other users (e.g., buyers) when it determines that the keywords included in the listing match a query provided by the other users. The on-line transaction processing system may use a dedicated search engine for the purpose of determining the match between the keywords in the listing and the query.